


Flash Fiction Friday: Barbara joins Maggie and Kate

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday, using the following reader prompt: Give me some Batwoman being up to no good (you choose her partner(s) and the acts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Barbara joins Maggie and Kate

She had never cared to affiliate herself with Bruce, but there was definitely a thrill in taking what was his. Especially when the eighteen year old Barbara Gordon showed up at her door, lifting up the skirt of her uniform to reveal that she had cut a noticeable hole in her tights, just enough to expose a young pussy with a tiny tuft of orange hair above it. From her doorway Kate simply smirked, arms folded over her chest and she let her eyes pass up and down Batgirl’s slender figure.

“Babe? Who’s at the door?” From the living room Maggie’s voice filled the air, and Kate smirked even wider at the sound of it. She waited to answer, first stepping forward to lower her hand to pet along the folds of the teenager presenting herself to her.

“Our company for the night.” She finally called back, and gestured for Batgirl to follow. That was a half hour ago, and since then Batgirl’s outfit had been mostly stripped away. The cute little redhead was now shoulder-to-shoulder with Maggie Sawyer, the blonde older woman that had been stripped down to nothing. Together the two rested on their hands and knees on the bed, and behind them Kate had donned her full Batwoman attire to properly enjoy them.

“It’s so nice when little sluts come by to deliver their pussy!” Kate grinned wide, her hips thrusting forward as she steadily fucked Barbara with a thick strap-on secured to the front of her suit. The young woman hissed and groaned through her teeth as she was claimed, and when Maggie leaned over to give her a wet and hungry kiss she didn’t resist. It didn’t matter that she hardly knew the blonde, and it didn’t matter that she was ignoring her patrol in return for getting fucked that evening. All she cared about was Kate’s motions, and the steady heat that built within her as the married couple shared her. Kate grinned at the girl’s eagerness, and while one hand held Barbara’s hips the other had swung down to the other pussy resting beside her, teasing her gloved fingers into Maggie’s slit and driving deep within her depths.

Two moaning bitches braced against her bed; one that she had married and one that she was damn near ready to adopt. For weeks she had been working on Batgirl, breaking down her defenses with suggestions and flirting, always recommending that she drop by any time for a quick fuck. It was nice of the girl to listen to her elder, and it seemed like she was thoroughly enjoying the decision. As Kate’s cape flapped behind her she fucked harder and harder into Barbara’s pussy, claiming her until she could hear the girl’s voice raise up to a moment of near-orgasmic joy. From there she suddenly pulled back, and lined her juice-covered cock up against Maggie’s slit. Another push, and Maggie’s scream of deight drowned out Barbara’s noises of whimpering discontent.

“P...Please keep fucking me…?” Barbara glanced over her shoulder, whimpering as she looked up at the fully-dressed Batwoman. “I was so close…”

“Here.” Batwoman smirked at that, and lifted one of Maggie’s legs up. She held the woman aloft for a second, long enough for Barbara to slither underneath and sixty-nine the older blonde. “Get under my wife, and hope she’s feeling generous.” Barbara did just that, eagerly licking her lips as she spun around and settled into position. As Kate grinned and pulled her strap-on free, only to plunge the Maggie-flavored toy down Barbara’s throat, she gave a satisfied grin and savored the moment. Batgirl might have learned to fight underneath Bruce’s training, but it’d be Batwoman that would really test her young limits.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
